


Miraculous: Tales of (G)I-DLE

by TheFandomFairy



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robbery, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Violence, cat!shuhua, dog!yuqi, eventual identity reveal, fox!soojin, i will go down with neverland, mouse!minnie, rabbit!soyeon, she's gonna be 365 so stressed tho, soyeon is a good leader, this is my first fic, tiger!miyeon, warning the writing is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomFairy/pseuds/TheFandomFairy
Summary: What if the story of Miraculous took place in Seoul, South Korea?What if it had completely different people?Soyeon is already the leader of one team but now she has to add another to the mix. Unbeknownst to her it’s still only one
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Origins part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning before you continue this is my first fic so the writing is REALLY bad
> 
> I don't really know much about South Korea but i'm excited to research stuff as I go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1,241

It was safe to say Soyeon was feeling just a little overwhelmed. Dumdi Dumdi just got its first win but don’t get her wrong she’s ecstatic but the overwhelming joy she felt made it a little hard to keep herself from crying. It was perfect being surrounded by her members and hearing that the song she worked so hard on won was amazing.

She is currently sitting in her dorm room going over what happened again in her head when she heard a knock on the door.

“Oh, come in!”

Yuqi entered the room.

“Soyeon we all thought it would be a good idea to go get ice cream to celebrate the win.”

“That’s a great idea let me put my shoes on.”

After Yuqi left the room Soyeon rushed to put her shoes on then quickly went to the front door with the rest of her members.

“Is everyone ready to go?” Miyeon asked.

A chorus of “yeah’s” and “yes’s” filled the room.

“Okay let’s goooooooo!” Shuhua exclaimed as she excitedly ran out the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the Ice cream shop Soojin and Soyeon went to find a table while the other girls ordered.

“So, what was your favorite part of tonight?” Soojin asked

“Probably when Minnie’s mic didn’t work.”

“Yeah that was funny.”

“Miyeon’s singing was so stable I felt like a proud mother listening to her.”

“You were amazing too!”

“Oh yeah well I can say the same about you- “

The door crashed open and five men with guns came storming in and pointing them at everyone inside.

“NO ONE MOVE” One of them yelled.

Soyeon felt like she couldn’t breathe. She slowly turned her head and saw that Soojin looked about the same next to her. Across the room Shuhua was holding onto Miyeon’s arm while Minnie had protectively put her arm in front of Yuqi.

The robbers had started pushing the customers over to a back wall. When Soyeon sat down she noticed the other people in the shop with them. There was a couple, the girlfriend was silently crying on her boyfriend’s shoulder while he attempted to comfort her. Next to the couple was a girl who looked to be about in her twenty’s, she was just staring at the wall ahead.

Shuhua and Soojin were holding hands while Miyeon and Minnie Looked like they were going into shock, Yuqi’s eyes kept darting around the room.

“GIVE US THE FUCKING MONEY.”

“Sir we really don’t have very much- “

“I don’t care PUT IT IN THE BAG.”

The cashier quickly started shoving the money from the cash register in the bag one of the robbers gave him.

While the robbers were distracted Soyeon took this as a chance to look for an escape. She noticed a fire extinguisher above Miyeon and got an Idea.

She poked Miyeon in the leg to get her attention and then pointed to the fire extinguisher. Luckily Miyeon got the idea and slowly took it off the wall to hand to Soyeon. She slowly moved into a crouch extinguisher in hand and then made her way behind one of the robbers.

Rising her hands above her head she whacked the robber over the head, and he fell to the ground unconscious. In her brief moment of victory, she didn’t notice the figure behind her until she heard someone scream.

“SOYEON LOOK OUT!”

She turned around and saw it. A sixth man with a gun.

Before her brain could comprehend what was happening the gun went off and she felt a stinging pain in her left arm, and then everything went dark .  
\---------------------------------------------------~Soojin POV~----------------------------------------------------------

She couldn’t believe it. Soyeon did it. She knocked one of them out. But before Soojin had time to celebrate she saw something that made her blood run cold.

_**Oh no.** _

But before she could warn Soyeon Shuhua beat her to it.

“SOYEON LOOK OUT!”

But it was to late, the gun had already fired.

While Soyeon was distracted with the wound on her arm one of the robbers took the extinguisher she previously used to knock her out.

Soojin watched in horror as Soyeon fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding from her arm.

She had never felt more rage then she did at that moment as she ran and tackled the man who shot Soyeon to the ground and beat him unconscious. Apparently, the other girls felt the same because when Soojin looked up all except one of the robbers were also on the ground and the one who wasn’t Shuhua held at gun point.

She noticed that other girls were all crowded around Soyeon and she quickly went to join them.

“Someone call an Ambulance!” Minnie cried.

“I’m already on it!” Miyeon replied as she was dialing a number on her phone.

The wound wasn’t too bad but Soojin prayed Soyeon would be okay.

\-----------------------------------------------------~Soyeon POV~------------------------------------------------------

Soyeon open her eyes to a blinding light and immediately closed them again. Her head was aching and even while laying down she felt kind of dizzy.

She heard a voice tell her “Oh! Your awake!”

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that it was a doctor

_Oh_

  
_She’s in a hospital_

“Your very lucky you made it out of that with just a small wound on your arm and a minor concussion” The doctor told her “You’ll be okay as long as you take the week off to recover. You don’t have to stay in bed the whole time but don’t do any major activities”

She was sent home the next day

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allkpop ☑  
@allkpop

(G)I-DLE Members stop robbery at Ice cream shop in Seoul  
Allkpop.com/article/2020/0…

2.4K Retweets and comments 4.7K Likes  
____________________________________________________  
ugh⁷ @ddeangsoyeon 31m  
OH MY GOD WHAT???

💬1 🔁2 ❤️12  
___________________________________________________  
Rice✦ @miyeonrice 27m  
I really hope they’re okay

💬2 🔁5 ❤️7

___________________________________________________  
🍉🧃🎉𝐻𝓊𝓃𝓉𝑒𝓇⁷ #BLM🍦🍒🐬 @TheFandomFairy 13m  
THOSE LEGENDS CAN DO ANYTHING

💬0 🔁2 ❤️5  
\--------------------------------------------------~Shuhua POV~---------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was really worried about Soyeon.

The doctor said she would be okay, but it was really scary to watch her just collapse

When everyone returned from the hospital Soyeon retreated to her room and didn’t talk to anyone. Everyone thought she needed some space and did the same. Shuhua closed her door and sighed, that was really stressful but maybe playing some games or something will help

When she went to her desk, she noticed something out of place…

\--------------------------------------------------~Soyeon POV~---------------------------------------------------------  
There was a strange box sitting on her desk  
\---------------------------------------------------~Soojin POV~----------------------------------------------------------  
“I don’t remember putting this here.”  
\----------------------------------------------------~Yuqi POV~-----------------------------------------------------------  
She stepped closer to the box  
\--------------------------------------------------~Miyeon POV~--------------------------------------------------------  
And then opened it  
\---------------------------------------------------~Minnie POV~---------------------------------------------------------  
There was blinding light and then…  
\--------------------------------------------------~Soyeon POV~---------------------------------------------------------  
“Greetings my name is Fluff.”  
\--------------------------------------------------~Miyeon POV~--------------------------------------------------------  
“Hello I am Roaar.”  
\---------------------------------------------------~Soojin POV~----------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey I’m Trixx.”  
\---------------------------------------------------~Minnie POV~---------------------------------------------------------  
“Hi! My name is Mullo!”  
\--------------------------------------------------~Shuhua POV~---------------------------------------------------------  
“What’s up kid, the names Plagg.”  
\----------------------------------------------------~Yuqi POV~-----------------------------------------------------------  
“Hi I’m Barkk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people in the Twitter part are all real accounts and they helped with proofreading so I recommend checking them out :D Also here's a link to a poll on Twitter where you can vote on some of the girls hero names https://twitter.com/TheFandomFairy/status/1293694499248582657


	2. Origins part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2,037
> 
> It's time to see them as heros!

In a small apartment somewhere in Seoul a boyfriend and girlfriend live together, however… things don’t seem to be going very well.

“I CAN’T FUCKING DO THIS ANYMORE”

“Jihoon please this has to be a misunderstanding- “ She slowly reached out to him

‘NO! You bitch I’m sick and tired of your fucking plants!” he yelled as he slapped her hand away “I keep getting poisoned by those fucking plants!”

“But I keep them so far away from you!”

“This is it! I’m done!” He threw a flower shaped pin at her and then stormed out of the door leaving the girl crying on the floor”

She quickly scrambled to grab the pin

“H-how…I keep them so well kept away. There no way he could have accidently been poisoned…”

She didn’t notice the purple butterfly fly into the pin until it was too late and she heard a soothing voice in her head.

“Poison Trap, my name is Queen Nabi. He left you because of his own mistake, and now I’m giving you the power to show him what real poison is like. However, you will not be alone in this, my partner Kujaku will be giving you a powerful being to assist you. All I ask in return is you give me the any Miraculous you come across, they are powerful jewels and are hard to miss. Do you accept?”

“Yes, my queen.”

\-----------------------------------------------------~Soyeon POV~--------------------------------------------------------  
She couldn’t believe this was happening. There is NO WAY this is happening. This is probably just because of the concussion, yeah that has to be it because there is NO WAY a tiny floating rabbit just spoke to her.

“What ARE YOU?!”

“I am a Kwami!”

“A what.”

“Again, I am a Kwami, I grant the power of Time Travel.”

“TIME TRAVEL?!”

“Yes, I believe that is what I said.”

“Nope! This can’t be real, I’m out! I’m gonna ask Miyeon to take me back to the hospital!” She threw her hand in the air then began walking towards the door  
“No Soyeon wait!” The Kwami quickly flew after her. “You can’t tell anyone about this! Or me!”

“That sounds like something an illusion would say.”

“Oh please illusions are Trixx’s thing like I said I do Time Travel.”

“Trixx?”

“The Fox Kwami of Illusion!”

“There are more of you?!”

“Yes, there are many of us, Kwamis are born from ‘abstract’ concepts.” The Kwami explained “I am the Kwami of Evolution, Trixx is Illusion, Mullo is Multiplication, Tikki and Plagg are Creation and Destruction respectively, and so on.”

“I still don’t believe that you’re not just in my head.”

“If I wasn’t really here could I do this?” Fluff then proceeded to push a pencil off her desk.

“Oh…Yeah that looked pretty real…”

“You…You’re not going to freak out and tell someone?”

“Oh no I’m definitely going to freak out later, but you asked me not to tell anyone, so I won’t” Soyeon sat on her bed with a sigh.

“Thank you Soyeon.”

“So how exactly did you get here and why?”

“Oh that’s easy! It’s because you were chosen!”

“Chosen? For what?”

“To be a superhero!”

“What?! Me? A superhero? Why?”

“Kwami are not intended to be used for evil purposes, however Wayzz has sensed that the Butterfly and the Peacock Miraculous are being used for such deeds and we need you to help save them.”

“There is no way I could fight literal supervillains!”

“Do not worry! You will have five other partners if they choose to accept the task.”

“That…makes me feel a little better”

“The Butterfly Miraculous fuses powers into a butterfly and gives them to a person feeling strong emotions, those are called Champions, or…in this case Akuma” Fluff said sadly. “The peacock is roughly the same concept except it’s a feather that creates a powerful being called a Sentimonster”

“So what do I do?” Soyeon asked.

“You must find the object holding the Akuma and or Sentimonster and beak it. That will defeat them and release the butterfly and or feather.”

“Okay so break the object and save the day, got it”

“Almost, there is still more. The Cat Miraculous holder will need to use their power which the Cataclysm to destroy the corrupted butterflies and feathers.”

“Okay I think I understand, anything else?”

“Yes, the next step is for the Tiger holder to use the Tigers Blessing to restore all damages done in the fight.”

“Oh wow that’s really cool!”

“Normally the Ladybug user would be able to both purify and fix damages, however the last time we saw Tikki she was lost somewhere in Paris…” Fluff turned around then looked down sadly.

“So…” Soyeon began hesitantly. What can I do?”

“Like I said earlier Time Travel!” Fluff perked up at her question.

“Wait…I will be able to do that?!”

“Mhm! Normally my Miraculous is used as a last resort but you and I go so well together, and we wanted you to be the team’s leader!”

“But-! I’m already the leader of a team!”

“That’s why you’ll be so perfect!”

I don’t know about that- “

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the building shook. Soyeon quickly jumped up from the spot on her bed and looked at Fluff frightened. Fluff flew closer to Soyeon and exclaimed.

“That must be an Akuma! You need to transform!”

“H-how do I do that?!”

“Grab the Pocket watch and then say Fluff! Clockwise!”

“O-okay” She grabbed the watch from the box and then yelled. ”Fluff! Clockwise!”

Suddenly Soyeon was engulfed is a bright blue light. When the light faded, she saw that was now wearing a light blue superhero suit with white elbow length gloves and knee-high white boots. Her torso was also covered in white that started at the top of her chest and ended at a black belt. Just barely above where the white started was a white circle with another darker blue circle in the middle. The rims of her boot were black as well as the fingertips of her gloves. Her hair was long black and wavy. The mask was half white at the top and half light blue at the bottom.

On her back she noticed a white and blue umbrella. She clicked one of the buttons on the handle and the umbrella opened. She the clicked one below it and a phone came out of the bottom.

Soyeon put the watch in one of her suits pockets and then walked to her window and opened it. She tried to slowly climb out.

“oh my god that’s a long drop…how am I supposed to do this…”

\-----------------------------------------------------~Shuhua POV~--------------------------------------------------------

This was amazing! She was jumping on top of buildings! Shuhua never thought she would experience something like this in her wildest dreams. She could hear screaming and crashing noises coming from a couple of miles away thanks to the enhance hearing the fake cat ears gave her.

Her costume was mostly black with neon green trim on her gloves and boots as well as a neon green belt around her waist which held the leather tail that seemed to have a mind of its own. The mask was plan black, but her eyes had turned a bright green that resembled cat eyes. On top of her head was the fake cat ear which were black on the outside but neon green on the inside. Her Miraculous sat on her finger.

As she was jumping from building to building with the silver staff that came with her costume her cat ears twitched (How they can move she will probably never know) and she whirled around as the sensed someone behind her.

Behind her struggling to catch up was a girl in a dog themed costume using wat looked like a lasso to swing across the buildings. Her light brown hair was mostly down except for two side pigtails that resembled dog ears. Her suit was a little bit of a darker drown then her hair that had a white oval in the middle. She had black gloves and wore black Uggs. Her mask was all black and she had a collar that looked like her Miraculous.

“Hey! Slow.. *huff* down… *huff* please… W-why we going so fucking fast?” The girl asked out of breath

“Oh…uh I didn’t see you there…sorry”

“Nah it’s *huff* fine. I saw you jumping across the buildings and thought you were either the Akuma or one of my new partners. I guess it was the second one”

At that moment another person joined them on that roof. It was a girl with a fox themed outfit. She had a goldish brown suit with white in the middle with black gloves, boots, and a black belt which held a wiast cape that split into two fox like tails. Her hair was dark red and wavy, and her mask was the same color as her suit, but it had black edges. Her Miraculous was round her neck.  
“I see we have three out of six” The fox girl said

Shuhua’s breath caught when the fox girl spoke. She was one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen. (besides Soojin of course but no one could ever beat her in Shuhua’s eyes.)

“It looks like it, would it be best to wait to group up with the others or go ahead and fight the Akuma?” Asked the dog girl

Shuhua looked her the other two in thought and started biting her thumb as she thought and then told them. “We should probably go ahead and go since we aren’t even guaranteed the others will show up.”

The other two girls nodded their heads in agreement and started to make their way towards the Akuma when they heard shouting.

“Hey! Wait for us!”

Two more girls were making their way over. One had a Tiger themed outfit that was a pinkish-dark purple color with black triangles on the sides of her arms and on her waist. Like most of the other girls she had black elbow length gloves and knee-high boots. The suit was cut so that her shoulders were exposed. Her mask was the same purple as the rest of her suit and her Miraculous rested on her arm. She had a bow and some arrows on her back.

The second one, the one who called out to them was mouse themed. Her hair was mostly down except for two small buns on her head that looked like mouse ears. Her hair faded from black at the top to a darkish pink. Her suit was gray with the same back gloves and boots as the other girl except this girl wore a pink skirt that went to her knees. Rapped around her waist was a jump-rope. Her mask was half black on the top and half pink on the bottom. The mouse Miraculous rested around her neck.

“Don’t leave without us please!” The tiger yelled

“So that’s five out of six” Shuhua remarked “All we need now is the Rabbit hero”

“I’m here!”

All the girls turned around and sure enough the rabbit hero was hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

“The leader has arrived!” The mouse girl exclaimed excitedly

As she landed next to them she said. “The first thing we should do is tell each other our hero names”/p>

“I’m Lady Māo!” Shuhua almost yelled

“Mini Mouse”

“Foxtrot”

“Tigress”  


“Uhhhh my name is uhhhhh Princess Puppy!”

“My name will be Miruko” their leader told them

“Miruko like the Rabbit hero from My Hero Academia?” Foxtrot asked

“Yes, that’s exactly it” Miruko replied “Now we should do a quick run down of our powers, when I call your name tell me what your power is but not what its called so you don’t activate it.”

“Okay Foxtrot?”

“I can make any Illusions I want”

“Lady Māo?”

“Destroy anything I touch”

“Mini Mouse?”

“I can make a bunch of smaller duplicates of myself”

“Princess Puppy?”

“VERY loud yelling”

“haha voice go brrrrrrr” Shuhua replied with a snicker

“Okay now finally Tigress?” 

“I can fix any damage done in an Akuma attack or I can heal something that is sick”

“I can Time Travel.” Miruko finished off “Now! Let’s go fight that Akuma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to have the Akuma fight but it ended up being longer then I expected
> 
> This tweet includes pictures of what I imagine the costumes look like https://twitter.com/TheFandomFairy/status/1294786473196126208


	3. Origins part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3,315
> 
> I didn't proof read this chapter because it took me forever to finish and I'm tired :)
> 
> ALSO I UPDATED THE TAGS YOU SHOULD PROBABLY CHECK THOSE OUT IF YOU GET TRIGGERED EASILY!!

\-------------------------------------------------~Soyeon’s POV~--------------------------------------------------------

Finding the Akuma wasn’t very hard at all. All the girls had to do was follow the sound of screaming and the trail of plant covered buildings. 

When they arrived where the Akuma was she was screaming something unintelligible. The Akuma had very long dark brown hair and had a hot pink Azalea behind her ear. She wore a long white dress with slightly transparent light green sleeves. She also wore elbow length green gloves and pale green shoes that looked almost like ballet shoes. There was a blue flower pin on clipped to her chest.

The girls quickly moved behind a building the Akuma had already attacked hoping she wouldn’t try to attack it again.

While the other girls got into crouches Lady Māo sat on the floor crossing her legs and then rested her check on her hand “We need a plan” She said plainly 

Soyeon held her fist against her mouth and only moved it away to say “I’m thinking” before she put it right back

Tigress peaked over the side of the building to look at the Akuma who was still screaming and shooting vines from her hands

Soyeon put her hand down and then walked over to join her “The first thing we need to do is figure out where the Butterfly is.” She looked back at the other girls then turned around and pointed at the Akuma. “I think it’s either the flower in her hair or the pin on her chest.”

Tigress turned to look at Soyeon and asked “The person who made the Akuma also designed her outfit right? Because that is such a terrible design”

“I mean yeah I agree- “Soyeon shook her head. “This isn’t the time to talk about outfits we have an Akuma to catch.”

“Both the Butterfly and the Villain being called Akumas is confusing.” Mini Mouse added.

Soyeon walked back towards the other girls and Tigress followed close behind “I think we should go for the flower in her hair first what do you guys thing?” she said as she sat down

The girls all nodded

“Alright now we should start you thinking of a strategy- “

“YOU”

Everyone quickly spun around and saw the Akuma was looking right at them.

“I AM POISON TRAP GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS OR FACE THE CONSIQUENSES”

Soyeon started looking for escape routes and yelled “Okay! New plan! Just…try your best!

Princess Puppy pulled out her lasso while Mini Mouse grabbed her jump-rope and they both moved to try and restrain the Akuma by rapping them around her arms.

Poison Trap yanked one of her arms towards herself and sent Princess Puppy flying. Foxtrot ran after her and successfully caught her.

“Foxtrot!” Soyeon yelled “I need you to go use your power!”

The Akuma heard her and spun towards Foxtrot “Oh no you don’t!” With her free hand she started shooting vines of poison ivy at foxtrot who way luckily able to dodge.

“Is that the best you’ve got?” Foxtrot taunted.

But apparently that was a mistake because next thing she knew Foxtrot was getting nailed in the face by a fern. 

“Ouch…”

Lady Māo came running behind Poison Trap who was no longer restrained by Mini Mouse and tried to hit the Akuma with her Baton. Poison Trap dodged and grabbed Lady Māo’s arms and tied them together with vines.

From a nearby rooftop Tigress was trying to shoot Poison Trap with her arrows but the Akuma was moving too much.

Soyeon ran at her with her umbrella but was stopped when thorn bushes grew out of the ground surrounding her.

From behind Poison Trap, Princess Puppy yelled “SONIC BARK” The girls all covered their ears while the Akuma was sent flying to a nearby wall.

Still trapped in the thorns Soyeon yelled to Mini Mouse who was closest to Poison Trap “Quick while she’s distracted grab the flower in her hair and destroy it!” 

Mini Mouse quickly snatched the flower out of the Akuma’s hair and ripped it apart.

“Uh…Isn’t a butterfly supposed to fly out of it…?” She looked back at Soyeon

Soyeon’s eyes widened. “That’s not the right object. Hurry grab the- “ Poison Trap had already recovered and had created a giant Venus fly trap that swallowed Mini Mouse. Soyeon could hear Tigress scream from across the street.

All of a sudden Mini Mouse’s jump-rope came flying at the Akuma and knocked the Flower pin off of her. Lady Māo ran to the pin and that fallen on the floor and stomped on it. The butterfly flew out and the Akuma turned back into a normal girl. 

“Guys my hands are still tied I can’t get the Akuma.” Lady Māo called out in a panic.

Tigress ran over to her and cut the vines off Lady Māo’s arms with the tip of one of her arrows. Now free, Lady Māo called for her Cataclysm and destroyed the Akuma.

Princess Puppy went to comfort the Akuma victim while the other girls turned towards where Mini Mouse’s jump-rope came from. Standing there perfectly fine was Mini Mouse

“WE THOUGHT YOU DIED.” Lady Māo yelled as she ran towards Mini Mouse and enveloped her in a hug.

“That was my doing” Foxtrot said as she walked towards the others “I used Mirage to make it look like she was still there, but I just barely got her out in time.”

Soyeon turned towards Tigress “Can you use your cure to fix everything?” She asked

Tigress nodded then shot an arrow into the air and yelled “Tigers Blessing!”

A purple light flew over the city and fixed all of the plant covered buildings. Soyeon was released from her cage of thorns and went to join the others

“Good job team” She said holding out her fist

The girls all formed a circle. “Pound it!” Lady Māo called as they fist bumped. There were various cries of joy from the girls.

“Yay team!”

“Good job girls”

“We saved the day!”

“That was so cool.”

“I kinda hope we don’t have to do that again though…”

Soyeon couldn’t stop smiling, they did it. They had all just met but they worked so well together. The city was fine and now she could go home and silently celebrate.

She turned around to get ready to go home all called back to the girls “I should get back home and feed my Kwami, I guess I’ll see you guys later.”

As the ran back home she could hear the other girls calling out their goodbyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soyeon climbed back in through her window and called out “Fluff! Counter-clockwise!”

She de-transformed and the Kwami re-appeared. “Uhhhhhhh I need fooooooood” Fluff said tiredly as she landed on Soyeon’s hands.

“What food do you eat?” Soyeon asked

“Carrots!” Fluff instantly perked up

Soyeon sighed and replied “Of course you do…” 

She walked to her door and left for the kitchen. Fluff hid inside her hair as she walked towards the fridge.

Once she got there the other members started to leave their rooms and all came towards the kitchen.

“Wow did we all get hungry at the same time?” asked Yuqi as the walked to the pantry.

“I guess so” Replied Soojin “Hey Soyeon can you hand me the blackberries?”

Soyeon silently handed her the box of blackberries as she continued looking for the carrots.

“Do we have any cheese? Specifically, Camembert.” Shuhua ask as looked over Soyeon’s shoulder. “Oh, by the way what are you looking for Soyeon?”

“Carrots.” She replied blankly.

The other girls all froze.

Miyeon started staring at her “Did I just hear that right?” She looked over to Minnie.

“I can’t believe this…” Minnie said, shocked “Soyeon eating a vegetable.”  
“I never thought we’d see the day.” Shuhua said while pretending to wipe away a tear.

Soyeon turned around to look at them “Guys chill, I just thought I’d um…Try them…”

Soojin went and hugged Yuqi and dramatically told her “They grow so fast”

“Okaaaaayyy…” Carrots in hand Soyeon slowly started walking backwards towards her room “I’m just gonna go now- “ Once her back hit the door she quickly turned around and ran inside.

Fluff flew out of her hair and started excitedly floating around the carrots. “gimmie gimmie gimmie gimmie gimmie” 

“Yuck how could anyone like these things…” Soyeon set the carrots down then went to lay down.

“Hey, Fluff could you turn the lights off I’m tired after that fight.” She closed her eyes and got ready to fall asleep.

“Can do!” Fluff set down her half-eaten carrot and flicked the light switch.

“Goodnight” Soyeon tiredly told her before she succumbed to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Soyeon woke up it was to alarms blaring outside and the news playing on her laptop. Fluff was watching it with a serious face.

When Soyeon saw the headline she almost threw up

POISON SPREAD IS CAUSEING BUILDINGS AND PEOPLE TO START DECAYING

But…There’s no way…The team took care of the Akuma…And there’s no way the butterfly user made another one this fast…right?

She turned to look at Fluff who was still watching the screen “We beat the Akuma and purified it so it wouldn’t multiple so….What could have caused this?”

Fluff turned away from the computer to look at her and asked, “Was there a Sentimonster?”

Oh no

She forgot all about the Sentimonsters. Whatever this is it must have been spreading overnight while she was peacefully sleeping. According to the news this poison stuff was spread for MILES and was destroying whatever it touches. It was only a couple miles away from the dorm to, if she had slept a little longer it could have killed her and her members.

Oh god was the rest of her team okay?

“Fluff we need to fix this.” She told the Kwami.

“Agreed.”

“Fluff! Clockwise!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she arrived at the edge of the spread the rest of the team was already there.

“Oh, thank god you’re all okay” Foxtrot said looking extremely relieved.

“It got really close to where I live.” Tigress replied.

Soyeon moved closer to the girls. “I’m sorry guy’s I forgot all about the Sentimonster” 

Mini Mouse hugged Soyeon and told her. “It’s okay we all forgot.”

“Guys! It’s slowing down!” Princess Puppy called to the others

Lady Māo walked towards the edge of the spread to inspect it “It stopped…”

Foxtrot looked nervously at Lady Māo “Hey maybe we shouldn’t get to close to it- “

“AHHHHHHH”

Something grabbed Lady Māo and pulled her behind a building out of sight and into the poison

“MĀO” Tigress screamed

Two tentacle like things grabbed Mini Mouse and Tigress and started pulling them into the poison as well. Soyeon and Princess Puppy tried to free them, but the tentacles were to strong and took them to the same place they took Lady Māo.

“Oh this is not good, this is NOT GOOD” Princess Puppy started freaking out.

Soyeon noticed that the poison started spreading again and looked at the other two “We need to start moving”

Still panicking Princess Puppy started backing away from the poison “Yeah….Yeah we’ll put more distance between us and water that THING is and think of a pla-“

Princess Puppy was grabbed before anyone could react

Foxtrot quickly turned to Soyeon “Okay Miruko we can’t do this alone you need to-“

The tentacles tried to grab Soyeon and Foxtrot but Soyeon fought the one attacking her off with her umbrella. Foxtrot and not as lucky and was held to the ground on the poison. The tentacle that had attacked Soyeon disappeared behind the wall and a second later the poison started spreading again.

Soyeon watched horrified and it started spreading over Foxtrot who was still struggling to fight off the tentacle.

“Miruko listen!” Foxtrot called out to her as the poison started spreading up her body and very slowly started to make her body decay “You need to use your power to go back to right after Tigress cast her cure! If this thing was working overnight, then whatever it had done yesterday should be gone and you can fix it faster.”

“I…But what about you?” Soyeon asked while slowly backing away from the spreading poison

“I’ll be fine but you’re our last hope!” Foxtrot yelled at her “You can do this!”

“Alright.” Soyeon told her, now determined “Burrow!”

A big blue portal appeared in front of Soyeon. Before stepping inside, she looked back at Foxtrot.

Inside the portal was a giant white room with small circle things that looked like windows. She walked closer to one of the circles and that they were showing different moments in time. In the window she was looking at it was showing her and Soojin in the ice cream shop right before the robbers came in.

She moved away from that window and started looking at the others to find the point in time she needed

If only Fluff was here so she could help

In one window she saw (G)I-DLE’s debut stage. In another she saw the time she and Miyeon were recording for K/DA. That was all the reminder she needed that she could not fail. Not only was her new team counting on her, but her members were to.

Finally, she found the window she needed, and she stepped into it

\----------------------------------------------------~Minnie POV~------------------------------------------------------

Miruko turned towards Tigress “Can you use your cure to fix everything?” She asked

Tigress nodded then shot an arrow into the air and yelled “Tigers Blessing!”

A blue light appeared in front of them

“WAIT!”

A purple light flew over the city and fixed all of the plant covered buildings. Miruko was no longer in her cage of thorns but standing right where the blue light was

Minnie was confused “Miruko how did you get there-“

“There’s no time” She replied “I came from the future, there’s a Sentimonster we didn’t know about. We need to hurry and defeat it before it destroys everything.”

“But…What about- “ Lady Māo started before Miruko cut her off

“Nope! There’s no time! Let’s go!” Miruko started walking away

“That was kinda weird” Minnie said to the others

Foxtrot turned to her “The rest of us all need to recharge our powers if we want to help. You follow Miruko and back her up until we get there.”  
\--------------------------------------------------~Soyeon’s POV~-------------------------------------------------------

She was running as fast as she could to where she saw the Sentimonster take the other girls. Soyeon could hear Mini Mouse yelling for her to slow down. But she couldn’t, not until she knew the thing that killed her team was also dead.

No, the team is fine. You just saw them, nothing is going to happen to them this time.

When she turned the corner behind the building where Lady Māo was first taken she saw it.

The Sentimonster was right there

It was small, light green, and looked kinda like a really fat lizard. It had two completely black eyes and wore a purple vest like thing that had two glass viles of poison attached to it attached to the viles were the tentacle things that had kidnapped her team. Soyeon could now tell that they were just plastic tubes that the Sentimonster could somehow control. It had stuck the tubes into the ground and was injecting the poison. 

Soyeon would have thought it was cute if she didn’t have the knowledge of what it did to her team.

“Awwwww it’s so cute!” Minnie said as she came up behind Soyeon

After a moment the rest of the girls arrived

“That’s the Sentimonster?” Asked Tigress. “That cuties looks like he wouldn’t even hurt a fly!”

Foxtrot started to walk up to the Sentimonster but Soyeon put her arm in front of Foxtrot to stop her.

“Don’t get any closer” Soyeon warned her. “I’ve seen what this thing can do “

The Sentimonster turned its head to the side innocently.

“This must be a mistake or something” Mini continued “There’s no way this thing could destroy- “

The Sentimonster shot one of the tubes at Mini Mouse

“Look out!” Soyeon yelled as she pushed Mini Mouse out of the way and blocked the tube with her umbrella.

While the girls were distracted the Sentimonster took off and started pulling itself over buildings. Soyeon quickly ran after it with the others following close behind.

It took them awhile to catch up to the Sentimonster but once they did, they had arrived at the base of the N Seoul Tower all the way across the Han River.

The Sentimonster climbed up the tower. Police and News helicopters both swarmed the tower. Sirens were blaring and bystanders were screaming

One of the bystanders yelled something that caught Soyeon’s attention, so she looked where they were pointing. When she turned around, she saw a swarm of butterflies and blue feather that were floating towards the tower.

Everyone watched as the butterflies turned into the shape of a woman and the feathers into the shape of a man. And then the figure spoke.

“Greetings citizens of Seoul, I am Queen Nabi, and this is my partner Kujaku. We demand only one thing” The woman continued. “We want the Miraculous jewels of those superheroes” She pointed to the girls who were watching in awe. “So why don’t you be good little pets and give them to us, you’ve done enough damage to these innocent people already”

That snapped Soyeon out of it “Hey don’t go switching the roles here!” Soyeon walked closer to the tower and continued “We all know who the REAL bad guys are! You were the ones who made innocent people into villains and destroyed the city!”

Soyeon pointed at the villains. “Listen up Nabi no matter how long it takes we will find you and stop you, we will be the ones to take your Miraculous!” Soyeon ran up the tower with her enhanced abilities then started blowing away the butterflies and feathers with her umbrella.

When she finished, she turned around to look at all of the people at the bottom of the tower “People of Seoul! You have nothing to worry about, Team Miraculous will keep you safe from these villains!”

The tower then started decaying and broke under Soyeon’s feet. She started falling before Lady Māo caught her and set her on the ground “That was a really cool speech Leader” She said while elbowing her in the arm in an encouraging way.

“We can save the complements for after the battle” Soyeon told her with a big smile “Our work isn’t over yet”

“Ah of course”

The Sentimonster was poisoning the ground around them.

“The poison only spreads if it’s injecting it into the ground” Soyeon told them “It’s safe to touch if those tube things aren’t in the ground.”

“Got it!” Princess Puppy yelled as she used her lasso to pull the tubes out of the ground.

Lady Māo ran into the center of the poison and used her staff to smash the viles on the Sentimonster’s back which released the feather. But also spilt poison all over Lady Māo’s staff making the end start decaying.

The Sentimonster disappeared and Lady Māo Cataclysmed the feather.

Soyeon looked shocked “Wow…that was…surprisingly easy.”

“It’s because we make such a great team!” Tigress told them before casting her cure.

The tower and Lady Māo’s staff were completely fixed afterward. 

“Yeah” Soyeon said holding out her fist” We do”  


The girls all fist bumped  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seoul News☑  


@seoulnews  


Mysterious Superheroes show up in Seoul and defeat  


Supervillains  


Insert.com/articlehere/2020/08…  


56.9K Retweets and comments 78.2K Likes  


____________________________________________________  


Stream Dynamite @NamjoonsLeftEye 12m  


THAT’S SO COOL  


💬7 🔁1 ❤️56  


___________________________________________________  


May ✨ @MiraculousMay 16m  


That had to be really scary  


💬4 🔁10 ❤️31  


___________________________________________________  


💙 𝐻𝓊𝓃𝓉𝑒𝓇⁷ 💙 GIDLE Fic 📌 @TheFandomFairy 7m  


Omg that Rabbit superhero is so pretty  


💬5 🔁7 ❤️40


	4. Soyeon's Birthday Surprise part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2,500
> 
> I'm gonna start adding the word count to my chapter because I always like to know how many are in a single chapter and not the whole fic so maybe other people do to
> 
> I'm so late for Soyeon's birthday I'm so sorry
> 
> This was originally going to be only one part but it got to long so I'm gonna have to split it into two

When Soyeon woke up she could feel the sun coming from her window and she realized she forgot to close the curtains last night. Without even opening her eyes she could tell that this was later than she usually woke up.

Finally deciding to get up she swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat up. When she opened her eyes, she saw Fluff munching on carrots at her desk.

“Good morning Fluff.”

“Oh! Good morning Soyeon, And happy birthday!”

“Oh” Soyeon tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. “Is that today?”

Ah that’s right. That’s probably why she woke up so late, today is the first Birthday she’s had the day off for in a while. She was really excited to spend today with her members. Sure, last year she celebrated with them at Queendom and that was fun, but it will be nice to not have the constant stress of competition this time,

“Your twenty-two now!” Fluff flew over to her “How exciting!”

“Is it?” Soyeon, now almost completely awake Soyeon looked up at Fluff “How old are you Fluff?

“Oh me? I’m millions of years old, I’ve been around as long as the concept of Evolution has.”

“Oh wow that’s a long time.”

Fluff went back to finish her carrots and Soyeon put her hand on her nightstand to check her phone, except her hand hit the empty table.

Shoot! I must have left it in the practice room! 

They got back from practice really late last night and Soyeon was so tired she completely forgot about her phone.

“Fluff I left my phone at the practice room last night I need to go back and get it.” Soyeon put on her jacket and shoes and got ready to leave.

Pausing her next bit of carrot Fluff looked at Soyeon. “Do you need me to come with you?”

“No, you finish your carrots this won’t take me long.”

“Alright have a safe trip!” Fluff called after her as she opened the door.

When she left her room, she was greeted by Miyeon who was sitting on the couch and watching the TV.

“Oh, Soyeon! Happy birthday! Miyeon paused her show and waved at Soyeon.

“Good morning Miyeon, and thank you.” Soyeon grabbed her purse off the hook by the door and turned to look at Miyeon again. “I left my phone in the practice room, I’ll only be gone for a little while.”

“Ah, alright be back soon. I think the other girls still want to tell you happy birthday.”

“Don’t worry this really won’t take me long” Soyeon went halfway out the door before turning around and waving at Miyeon.

She walked down the hallways of the Cube dormitory then out the front door towards the Cube Entertainment building. When she arrived she greeted the receptionist.

“I forgot my phone in the practice room I’ll be in and out super quickly” She told them

The receptionist just smiled and nodded at her, so she continued on her way.

When she arrived in (G)I-DLE’s practice room she started looking around for her phone and after a couple minutes she found it.

“There you are!” She held up her phone in victory.

And then everything went black.

\--------------------------------------------------~Shuhua POV~---------------------------------------------------------

Plagg was busy eating his cheese and she was pretty sure Soyeon is still asleep so now is probably the best time to discuss with the others about Soyeon’s surprise party.

When Shuhua left her room, she found Miyeon, Minnie, and Yuqi on the couch watching TV and Soojin in the kitchen fixing food.

“Good morning girls” She told when while stretching her arms “Is Soyeon still asleep?”

“Soyeon forgot her phone in the practice room last night and went to get it thirty minutes ago” Miyeon replied.

“Thirty minutes?” Soojin turned around and asked “That’s a while for just getting her phone”

“Maybe she just got a little held up?” Yuqi suggested.

Shuhua went and sat on the couch next to Miyeon.

Minnie turned to look at Miyeon. “We could try calling her?”

“Good idea.” Miyeon pulled out her phone and called Soyeon’s phone.

After a minute she spoke again

“It went to voicemail”

“That’s kinda concerning” Soojin took a bite out of her food.

“I’ll go look for her.” Miyeon offered.

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea.”

Miyeon got off the couch and gathered her then left to go look for Soyeon.

“While Soyeon is gone we need to start planning her surprise party.” Shuhua spoke up.

Minnie raised her hand, and everyone turned to look at her. “There needs to be a lot of yellow!” 

\--------------------------------------------------~Miyeon POV~--------------------------------------------------------  
When Miyeon arrived at the cube building her first thought was to talk to the receptionist.

“Have you seen Soyeon today?” She asked

The receptionist frowned. “She came in earlier and said she left her phone in your practice room but that was half an hour ago and I haven’t seen her come back down.”

That was worrying.

Miyeon thanked the receptionist and then headed towards the practice room.

As soon as she entered, she had an overwhelming feeling of dread, and as soon as she saw Soyeon’s phone laying in the middle of the floor she knew something was horribly wrong. After looking around the practice room a little more she noticed that one of the tiles in the corner of the room was now yellow, but she thought nothing of it. She grabbed the phone and bolted towards Soyeon’s studio hoping that maybe she was there.

But when she knocked on the door there was no reply.

She’s not there

Miyeon bolted out of the building and started dialing Soojin’s number.

“Miyeon? Did you find Soyeon?” Soojin asked through the phone

“She’s not there” Miyeon was panicking “But the receptionist never saw her leave”

“Okay, calm down, take deep breaths” Soojin instructed “Maybe she’s just in her studio?”

Miyeon followed her instructions then continued “No, I checked and she’s not there. Plus, I found her phone in the middle of the practice room floor and that’s exactly what she came here to get.”

“Shoot that’s not good”

“I’ll be back at the door in a few minutes I’ll take to you then.” Miyeon hung up the phone and sighed.

“What do you think could have happened to her Roarr?” 

The purple Kwami popped out from behind her hair and replied. “I’m not sure but I think this might be the work of a Akuma or a Sentimonster.”

“Oh god do you think she was kidnapped?” Miyeon froze and turned her head to better look at the Kwami.

“It’s a possibility”

“We really need to get home.” Miyeon started running towards the dorm.

\--------------------------------------------------~Shuhua POV~---------------------------------------------------------

Soojin was talking on the phone when she suddenly stopped and turned to look at them. “Soyeon’s isn’t there”

“So, she went somewhere else?” Yuqi asked her

“No one saw her leave.”

This didn’t sound good

“Miyeon will be back in a minute and she’ll tell us what she knows” Soojin came and sat on the couch with the rest of them.

“I really hope Soyeon is okay” Minnie stared sadly at the floor

At that moment the front door opened and Miyeon came running in.

“Hang on let me catch my breath” Miyeon held up a finger while she struggled to breath properly. You could tell she ra as fast as she could to get here this fast. “I have a theory about Soyeon, but I hope it’s not right.”

“Uhhhhhh guys.” Yuqi turned to them concerned “I think you should look at this.”

It was a news report.

It had described how a small part of a buildings wall now looked like it was made of carpet and had changed colors. It was not something a normal person could do. According to the report similar things had happened to other nearby buildings.

Only one thought came to mind for Shuhua

Akuma

“Oh god I was right.” Miyeon stared at the TV shocked

“What? What is it?” Shuhua asked her

“Soyeon was taken by an Akuma.” Miyeon told them “I didn’t think anything of it at the time, but this just confirms it. I noticed one of the tiles in the practice room had turned yellow.”

“She’ll be okay the superheroes will save her before the day is over!” Minnie said enthusiastically 

“I just remembered” Soojin started backing up towards the door “I had a docters appointment I needed to be at in a minute, but I’ll be back in time for the party!”

“Oh shoot that’s right” Miyeon also started walking towards the door “I was going to buy some toys for Haku and Mata-“

“Oh and I promised Lucas we could go to that new cat café together” Yuqi said as she started putting on her shoes.

“Yeah and I was gonna take Lisa to go get Ice cream today” Minnie also got up to put her shoes on.

“Shuhua since you don’t have anything planned today, we’re gonna leave it up to you to get Soyeon’s surprise party ready for when she’s back safe.” Soojin told her

“But-“ They were all halfway out the door

“Thanks a lot! Bye!” 

And then they were gone

“Shit…Plagg what am I gonna do…”

“I don’t know kid but I’m sure you’ll figure it out” He said phasing out of her room with a piece of cheese in hand

“I need to be there to catch the Akuma, but I also need to set up Soyeon’s birthday party now!” She got up and started pacing around the room

“You only need to be there at the end of the battle so just plan the party then go join the others to save your friend” Plagg popped the piece of cheese into his mouth and swallowed it whole

She turned to look at him “Yeah I guess your right…Okay Plagg let’s go plan a party!”

Unknown to Shuhua inside of Soyeon’s room was a panicking Kwami

\--------------------------------------------------~Soyeon POV~---------------------------------------------------------

Soyeon woke up for the second time that day and she quickly realized she was not anywhere she recognized. She tried to move her arms but found that both her arms and leg were tied to a chair.

“Oh! You’re finally awake!”

Soyeon turned her head to look at the voice, it was coming from the corner of whatever room they were in.

It was pretty obvious that this was an Akuma, and she had been kidnapped.

The Akuma had long blonde hair that was rainbow at the ends. Her skin was an extremely pale white that looked like paper, it had different colored shapes drawn on it. Her outfit looked like it was made out of a bunch of different materials that were also different colors. She was holding onto a giant paintbrush.

“Sorry I had to tie you up because I wasn’t sure if you would try to run away or not” The Akuma came closer to her.  
“Who are you?! And why am I here?!” Soyeon asked the Akuma

“You can call me Colorizer! And you’re here so I can throw you a birthday party!”

“What?” Soyeon was confused

“Those stupid people on Instagram kept leaving hate comments on the fanart I made for your birthday, so Queen Nabi gave me the power to do something about it!” The Akuma started going on a rant “And I thought since now that I have all the power, I don’t need to celebrate with a picture I could have the real person!”

“You…You’re gonna throw me a birthday party?”

“Yep! Just the two of us”

“I-“

The Akuma cut her off “Oh no! I didn’t even think that you might want to celebrate with the rest of (G)I-DLE, do you want me to go get them?”

Soyeon panicked “NO! I mean…No that’s okay, I actually like the idea of it just being us…” Soyeon had to keep Colorizer as far away from the rest of the girls as she could.

As soon as the Akuma leaves the room she can transform then call the other girls to come destroy the butterfly and-

Wait.

Oh no.

She told Fluff to stay home! She can’t transform! 

She’ll just have to wait and hope the team figures out there’s an Akuma and comes to stop it.

“I know you would think that! You’re just amazing like that!”

The Akuma brought Soyeon out of her thoughts.

“Hey…Could I maybe see that fanart you were talking about” Soyeon asked.

Colorize just stared at her for a moment and Soyeon thought she had messed up before the Akuma replied “Yes of course! Hang on let me pull it up on my phone”

After a moment the Akuma was shoving an Instagram post in her face.

“I don’t care about this anymore since now the WHOLE PLANTET is my canvas but I’m happy you want to see it!”

Soyeon just stared at the picture

“This is….This is really good!” For once she wasn’t lying to the Akuma “People made fun of you for this?”

“You really like it?” Colorizer looked like she was about to cry. “That makes me so happy!

Soyeon knew exactly what she had to do as soon as she got out of here

\---------------------------------------------------~Soojin POV~----------------------------------------------------------

Soojin ran across the rooftops of Seoul towards the spot the news had reported. The hope was that she would be able to find a lead as to where the Akuma had taken Soyeon.

After a few minutes Mini Mouse, Tigress, and Princess Puppy arrived.

“So…” Tigress walked towards the part of the building that had been changed “Do we have any leads on the Akuma?”

“I noticed that there’s a warehouse nearby that looks like it’s been affected the most.” Soojin walked closer to Tigress and crouched down “I’m thinking that’s a good place to start?

“Yeah that’s a good idea.” Princess Puppy spoke up “but does anyone know where Lady Māo and Miruko are?”

“They probably couldn’t get away from they’re civilian lives” Mini Mouse added.

“As long as Lady Māo shows up by the end of the battle to destroy the Akuma we should be fine.” Soojin told them. She started making her way towards the warehouse.

“Ah! Wait!” Tigress ran after her “I got word that they’re might be a hostage, so we need to be careful.”

“Understood.”

The four girls carefully moved towards the closest window and peaked inside. They saw Soyeon tied to a chair surrounded by balloons as the Akuma was excitedly changing their color.

“The first thing we need to do is get her out of there” Soojin told them as Soyeon looked directly at her.

Soyeon’s eyes widen and she quickly turned back towards the Akuma an started talking to her.

“I think she’s distracting the Akuma for us” Tigress remarked “We shouldn’t waste this chance.”

“I hope the other girl’s get here soon.” Princess Puppy looked slightly worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my hardest to not be late for Yuqi's birthday to


End file.
